What if Katniss never volunteered? Prims POV (sequel)
by Saffara
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss had never volunteered? Will Prim have to go back into the Games again for the Quarter Quell? How will she survive the Quell without a rebellion? Will Haymitch team up with her?... This is the sequel to my first story on here. The link to the first story is on my bio, please take a look! Disclaimer: Susan Collins owns general themes.
1. Again

**This is a sequel to 'what if Katniss never volunteered? Prims POV' if you have not read it, the link is in my bio (for some reason I can't post the link on here)**

**This story will not make sense without it. **

**Thanks to anyone who read my last story and is continuing reading it by reading this.**

**If you review i will mention your name in the next chapter, like always.**

**Here is chapter 1...**

**1**

We slowly, and quietly, stalk the rabbit. I spotted it only seconds ago, Katniss is allowing me to have this catch.

I quickly raise my arm, and with a flick of the wrist send the knife barrelling into the rabbit. Straight in the head, I smile with satisfaction knowing that this will therefore not affect the meat.

I grab the rabbit and Katniss gives me a quick smile before grabbing my hand and heading straight for the pond, our father taught us to swim in.

This is the furthest in the woods I have ever been, without my father. I have noticed that the further into the woods we go, the better the game is.

I strip down to my underwear and eagerly run into the water. Katniss quickly follows.

I have been trying so hard to forget about the Games, but hunting is a constant reminder, even though I enjoy it. It is something I can enjoy doing with Katniss now.

Our thing.

Gale only hunts on Sundays now, because he has started mining. I usually find some lame excuse of why I can't go on a sunday, because I know Katniss misses hunting with him, and I don't want to spoil their time together.

Especially since I see the way that Gale looks at Katniss.

The only time's I go on a Sunday is when I want to show Gale, if I've improved on something, like making one of his snares.

I splash Katniss right in the face, and swim away.

"Come back here, little duck," says Katniss, chasing after me.

She still calls me 'little duck'. I think she is trying to hold on to me, the old me. Before I changed, before I murdered people, before I became independent. I know she wants me to depend on her; she wants to feel like I am fragile and young. So whenever I am around her I let go and become the old me.

At the beginning, right after the Games, it was hard to talk to Katniss, but now it's different. I can say anything to her; I was scared our relationship would be weakened from the Games.

Katniss grabs me and splashes me. I squeal like a little girl and try to escape. She just laughs and lets me go.

"Come on we better get out now," she says.

"We still need to check all of Gale's snares, and some of yours."

"Ok," I say as swim onto the dirt.

We both relax for a minute drying off.

"I don't want to go on victory tour," I say, to Katniss.

I know that all the dresses are pretty and I will see Cinna, but I can't stand the thought of seeing all the faces of the family's who's children died for my life. They will all wish I was dead and their child alive.

"I know you don't," says Katniss. "If I had anything to do with it there would be no victory tour. Well, really, If I had anything to do with it there would be no Hunger Games in the first place," she says.

"What about all the families. Do you think Rue's family will hate me?" I ask.

"No, why would they? You were a great friend to Rue in there. You tried to stop her from doing the very thing that got her..," Katniss trails off.

"I guess," I say, looking at my hands.

"Oh come on Prim, you will be great, in every district!" says Katniss.

I smile, and giggle. "Thank you," I say.

We get up and change back into our clothes, I re-braid my hair in its single braid. Katniss does her hair and we head off checking the snares.

Any game we get, we don't keep or trade. It goes to Gale's family; they are still barely scraping by. No matter how many times we have offered them money, Gale won't accept it. He only just accepts game because he knows they need it.

We get a lot from the traps, nine rabbits, three squirrels and a beaver. And the rabbit that I caught. I smile satisfied, and notice that Katniss is happy with it too.

Once we reach the fence of District 12 Katniss and I stop to listen to it. I wait to see if there is a hum, before continuing, just like Katniss taught me. Our first stop is the Hawthorns house.

"Hi Hazelle," I say in a cheery tone, trying to forget about the victory tour.

I really like Hazelle; she has always been so nice to Katniss and I. She also went through the same thing as my family, when her husband died in the mine explosion.

"Hello Prim, and Katniss," she says. We hand her the Game and she looks very happy.

"You two did well I see," she says.

I smile and nod.

Hazelle bring Katniss and I a tea each. When I hold on to the warm tea, I realise how cold I am. My hands soak in the warmth but the rest of my body desperately seeks it.

"Katniss are you going to the hob?" I ask.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" she asks.

"No, I want to go home and have a shower. I'm really cold," I say.

"I guess, it wasn't the smartest idea to swim that early, but it was still fun, little duck," she says.

I drink the rest of the tea, even though it is scolding.

"I should go now," I say giving Katniss and Hazelle a hug. As I jog off I hear Hazelle, say goodbye.

When I get home, I slide off my boots and run for the bath.

"I'm home!" I yell almost at the bathroom.

"How'd you go?!" asks mum.

"Good!" I yell in reply.

I slip off my clothes, and slide into the bath. The warmth satisfies my body instantly. I soak in the bath for at least fifteen minutes just thinking. I know that for the victory tour I will need to just suck it up and go. I mean really, what other option do I have?

I can hear the honking of horns and a car engine doors banging shut and the sounds of people greeting each other. That can only mean one thing, my entourage is here.

That means, the victory tour is really starting right now.

**Please review! I will mention you in the next chapter if you do!**


	2. District 11

**Thanks to:**

**coolpeople**

**Fire child 123**

**caramel4444**

**Jessie**

**Ivy Everscence**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**GemmaGryffindor4444**

**Baron Von Fish**

**amichele**

**Ijustwantanaccountquick**

**IZzieTheWriter**

**For your reviews!**

**To:**

**Jessie, **

**Sure! You will find your character in the next chapter, she does not have a large role, it will be bigger later. If you could please comment some things about your personality. **

**Please review, if you do i will mention you in the next chapter. Also please follow this story and favourite it. **

**Here is your next chapter...**

**2**

"Prim!" shouts Venia. I smile and laugh. Her hair is now styled to stick out in aqua points.

"Your nails!" she screeches. "What did you do to them?!" she asks.

"I used my hands to do things," I say.

"Well you could have been more careful," she says supressing a smile.

I look down to her nimble fingers, holding mine. They are now a light evergreen. I guess in the Capitol it's the fashion. Here there is no fashion, you were whatever materials you can afford, I guess that's different for me now.

"It's alright Prim, I can fix them," she says brightly.

Flavius take a chunk of my hair in his hand and examines it. "Has anyone touched this?" he asks.

"Nope, nobody has cut my hair since we saw each other last," I say.

"Good," he replies.

The prep team starts work on me. They pluck my eyebrows, and have my finger nails ready to be painted. They don't wax me yet, though.

The prep team, today aren't going to be doing my hair in a single braid. Instead they curl it, and pull the front bits of my hair to the back and tie it with a white ribbon. It looks nice.

Once my hair is done, I am sent down to see Cinna in the living room. He is standing there obviously waiting for me. I have a large grin plastered to my face, as I run over to hug him.

Cinna stumbles a bit, shocked, but straightens up and hugs me back.

I have been in contact a lot with Cinna after the Games.

We have been talking on the telephone, which comes with the house. He is the only person I can call with it apart from Haymitch, but Haymitch never uses it, well that's because he ripped his out of the wall.

We have been discussing my talent. I have a few options of what it will be, because everything I have tried I am good at. I am not trying to brag in saying this.

I really like design. Not clothes though. More like homes, and furniture, and jewellery.

Cinna holds a light blue dress and white boots. "Put this on," he says as he hands it to me.

I run into the bathroom get changed and come out with a smile.

"How do I look?" I ask giggling.

"You look beautiful," says Katniss, as she walks into the room.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," I say.

Cinna obviously got to design Katniss something. She has flowing black pants, with a white top and a sweater woven from green and blue and grey strands of wool.

Katniss is taken from me by a camera crew and is interviewed. It's funny watching her struggle for answers. I chuckle to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" asks Cinna nudging me.

"Katniss, she is no good at interviews," I say.

"Your right. At least she has a fabulous outfit on to distract their attention. I wonder who designed it, they must be amazing," says Cinna.

"You did!" I say.

We both laugh.

"Oh here," says Cinna, as he puts a white blazer on me. It reaches just above my hips.

"It's cold out there," he says.

"Thanks," I reply.

Effie claps her hand grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. We are about to do the first outdoor shot, this will shot Primrose starting her victory tour. The very first moments she is on it. Alright?! People let's go!" she says.

I start to walk. "Prim!" my mother yells.

I turn around to her. "Yeah?" I ask.

"You forgot your necklace and pin!" she says.

"Oh right thanks," I say. I throw the necklace over my head and stick the pin on.

I walk out to cameras but act as if I haven't noticed. I keep smiling and acting happy to be on the victory tour, when really I have been dreading this since the end of the Hunger Games.

The rest of the day seems to be a blur. Getting to the station, bidding everyone good-bye, the train pulling out, the old team —me, Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna—dining on a beautiful and delicious meal, if there is anything I missed while being at home apart from Cinna's clothes.

It was the food;

food from home is special in a different way.

After dinner I slip into a beautiful night gown and hop into bed.

I am very tired; I seem to constantly become exhausted whenever I spend a day with Effie.

Sleep swallows me.

I wake up at daybreak, when the sun pours into my room. I lay in bed waiting until Effie, rouses me.

After around ten minutes Effie walks in shaking me and telling me how it's going to be a 'big big big day!' I huff and force myself up.

I cannot be bothered to change out of my gown, plus Cinna will have something for me to wear to District eleven.

As I walk to the dining room, I realise I'm not even tired. I am just dreading, having to face Rue's friends and family. Well, it's not just Rue's friends and family, it's all the families.

I have managed to dodge Peeta's family the whole time in 12, but soon enough I will need to face them and express my sorrow.

I arrive at breakfast, to find only Effie. We eat in silence, I have so much on my mind, I barely realised there was silence.

The prep team get hold of me for the morning. Every last hair is taken from my skin, creams are put all over me, I am put into a tub filled with a sickly smelling solution.

Eventually it becomes lunch time.

I pretty much run out of the room, so the prep team can't do any, 'final touches'.

The cook is obviously trying to impress me. So far I have been served three hot chocolates just because the cook last time noticed I liked it and, I don't know how many glasses of sprite.

They have given me a range of different foods to try; one of them that I quite enjoy is the mash potatoes.

For desert we are served a chocolate and fruit cake. I remember commenting how much I liked it on the train last time.

We finish up lunch and I think that I am ready to explode, I am so full.

The train only takes one fuel stop after this. Apart from then, when I step out for fresh air, I go over my different design ideas.

Effie warns me that we are coming up to District 11.

I run into the back cart wanting to get the best look at, District 11. There are chairs and couches to sit on, but what's wonderful is that the back windows retract into the ceiling so you're riding outside, in the fresh air, and you can see a wide sweep of the landscape.

We slow down and I think we are coming to a stop but when I look up I see the large and intimidating fence. From the way Rue told me about eleven I got the idea that they were strict on rules, but I never would have imagined it to be like this.

Now I can see the crops. They are stretched out as far as the eye can see. Men, women, children even, straighten up to see the train, all wearing straw hats in order to keep the sun off themselves.

In the distance I can see things like orchards. Living in District 11 looks a lot worse than living in District 12. Small communities of shacks (if you compare them to Seam home's) spring up here and there, but they're all deserted.

I guess it's all hands on deck for the harvest.

I can't even imagine how large their population is. There are so, so many people.

The amount that they show at reaping's is so small. Every year they seem to pick someone from that small crowd. Knowing the Capitol, it's rigged. Which means Rue didn't have to die.

Effie tells me it's time to get my hair and makeup done by the prep team. I happily oblige not wanting to have to look at the District and think about Rue any longer.

Once the prep team have finished on me, Cinna comes out with a dress.

It is a beautiful small dress, orange, with autumn leaves on it. I can imagine Rue wearing this.

My hair is in a loose plait down my back, with this dress I feel young. I'm not sure what Cinna is trying to do here. Maybe he wants sympathy towards me from all the families of the dead tributes.

"Alright let's go!" says Effie.

That means it's time to give my speech,

to face Rue's family.

**Remember if you review I will mention you in the next chapter!**


	3. Be careful

**Thanks to:**

**puzzlingnerd57**

**IZzieTheWriter**

**Fire child 123**

**caramel4444**

**Ijustwantanaccountquick**

**For your reviews!**

**Rember if you review i will mention you in the next chapter!**

**So thanks for reading so far this is chapter 3 **

**(Jessica, your character is in this chapter)**

**Here you go...**

**3**

When we arrive at their station, a squad of eight peacekeepers escort us to the back of an armoured truck.

"You'd think were criminals!" exclaims Effie in disgust.

I chuckle to myself.

We are let out behind the justice building. Quickly, I am hurried inside. There is an amazing meal being prepared that I can smell, but it does not hide the odours of mildew and rot. I look over and see Effie, raising her nose in disgust. Oh, Effie.

We are headed straight for the front entrance, the anthem rings in my ears, clearly coming from outside.

Somebody puts a microphone over my head and as the large doors open, I can hear the mayor introducing me. Applause welcomes me, it does not compare to the Capitol though.

I walk across a shaded veranda, until the shade is gone, and I am standing at the top of marble stairs in the sun. I can see the platform constructed at the bottom of the front stairs for the families of the dead tributes.

On Thresh's side I can see an older woman, hunched over with a tall muscular girl, who is probably his sister. I frown to myself. They probably miss him so much. I slowly look over to Rue's side. Just seeing her younger siblings that look so much like her almost brings me to tears. Her parents faces both look so sad. They look as though they are ready to burst into tears too.

The applause softens and the mayor gives a speech in my honour. A small girl, she couldn't be older than five or six, brings me a bouquet of flowers.

I have learnt a scripted reply to the mayor's speech, but when it comes to my go to give it I freeze. I can't say that. Rue deserves me to talk about her from my heart. She deserves me to mean it. She would do the same to me. Thresh deserves it too.

I breathe in and out deeply.

"I would like to thank Thresh and Rue. I am not sure if anyone here knows this, but at the very start of the Hunger Games Thresh saved Rue's life. We were all set to go at the count down and Rue was going to chase a bag. Cato had seen this and was going to chase her down and kill her. Thresh and I saw this. I ran to the bag too but froze. I had no idea what to do. Thresh on the other hand ran straight at Cato and ended up killing him. Thresh saved Rue's life. Cato was such a big contestant and so strong that, if Thresh had never removed Cato, I probably would be dead. So thankyou Thresh for saving my life and prolonging my best friends."

I look over and find Thresh's sister and grandmother smiling.

"I also respect Thresh, for denying to be part of the Careers. He did not want to hunt innocent children like it was fun; he did what he had to, to stay alive. I know that I would have really liked Thresh If I got the proper chance to know him."

It's time to speak about Rue and I start to tear up.

"Rue, was my best friend. She gave her life, so she would not spoil my position in the tree, and get me killed. Rue was strong. On the outside she looked small and frail, but Rue was strong. Rue was definitely to be taken seriously by the Careers. Rue died on her own terms, she was never killed."

I pause after saying this, let the crowd take that in, the Capitol did not get to her.

"I am so, so sorry to the family of Rue. You did not deserve this to happen to you. To show my sorrow, once a year every year, for the rest of my life both of the tributes families will receive a month's worth of my winnings," I say.

I hear murmurs and gasps in the crowd, I am not sure if this is legal but, I need to do this they can't understand my true sorrow any other way.

I have tears slowly trickling down my cheeks as I thank the crowd.

One man in the crowd catches my eye. He looks around eighty and looks scarily like Rue, possibly her grandfather.

He mouths thank you, then lifts three of his fingers to his mouth and kisses them, then puts his hand in the air. A person only a couple people away does this then, a few other do it. In no time the entire crowd is holding up three fingers.

I start to actually cry.

A peacekeeper angrily walks over to him and grabs him on the shoulder of his shirt. Pushes him to the ground and holds a gun to his head.

Rue's grandfather mouths a single simple word with so much meaning.

Goodbye.

The Peacekeeper shoots him and his body slumps to the floor. I am still crying so when I gasp, it comes out as a shrieking sort of noise.

I look to the large screens and find they are all off; none of this is being displayed to Panem.

A peacekeeper behind me grabs my shirt and roughly pulls me away. He pushes me forward and I find Effie. She leads me back out the back door. I am ready to get on the truck when I hear the voice of a girl.

"Wait!" she calls.

I whip my head around.

"Wait!" she says, sounding out of breath as if she has run for a bit.

"We don't have time, we must go!" says Effie.

Effie grabs my arm to pull me with her.

"No," I say pushing her off.

"Hi, my names Jessica," the girl says.

She has brown hair, with freckles that decorate her face. Her large blue eyes are wide with fear, as she talks to me. She can't be any older than Rue.

"I was Rue's best friend before the Games. Now she is dead, and her grandpa's dead," she says looking down.

I was right about her grandfather.

"This was Rue's," the girl says holding out a ring. In the middle it has a musical note.

"I thought maybe you would want it since, Rue loved your singing," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?" I ask.

"I'm the mayor's daughter, I'll be right," she says trying to cover up how she obviously is scared of what can happen to her.

"Wait that reminds me, you have a phone right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Good," she says as she grabs my hand. She rights down her number on my hand.

As soon as she is done she pulls me in for a hug. Into my ear she whispers.

"The Capitol won't be happy about today.

Be careful."

**Remember to review! If you do you will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for saying that she would give a months worth of her winning's to Thresh and Rue's family once a year. I know Peeta already said that, I just thought it would work well.**

**Review!**


	4. Making enemies

**Thanks to:**

**emily020201**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**IZzieTheWriter**

**caramel4444**

**TechDeckDude**

**For your reviews!**

**Please review to tell me what you think, if you do I will metion you next week.**

**So recently I have been taking a long time to write that is cause I have alot more homework :( **

**I will try and be faster from now on**

**Here is another chapter:**

** 4**

I am in the shower leaning and staring at the wall. What has happened? What did Jessica mean by, 'be careful'? 'The capitol won't be happy after today'.

I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted people to know how much I cared for Rue. Top today with me offering them a month of my winnings, I don't know what's going to happen.

The prep team are knocking on my door telling me to hurry up again, so I turn of the shower, and dry off.

The prep team come in and to do my makeup, hair, and clothes for tonight. Everything as usual, Cinna has designed.

I have very neutral face of makeup; on my eyes I have a very light shade of sunset orange, with mascara and lip gloss on my lips. I think that's what they said. My hair is straightened, with a small bit of hair plaited on either side then pulled and connected at the back. My dress is a strapless faded orange that goes to my knees, with some white flats.

"Thanks Cinna," I say.

"You're welcome," he replies.

When we meet, everyone has seemed to pick up Effie's lousy mood, so I go ahead and ask her what's wrong, when honestly, I don't care. It can't be important because she does not know the real events of today. Well, I am the only one who knows about the shooting today. Nobody else saw, I will tell Cinna and Haymitch tonight, but it has to be someplace with no cameras.

"Well, I just can't wait until we leave here! Seriously we have been treated like criminals, the whole time. Like this afternoon, I decided to have a look at their justice building, because well, I'm something of an expert in architectural design, you know. So, I was just having a peek around because district ruins are going to be all the rage this year, when two Peacemakers showed up and ordered me back to our quarters. One of them actually poked me with her gun!" Effie Exclaims.

I hold in my giggle. I could just imagine Effie telling off some Peacekeepers for poking her with a gun.

Everyone is silent so I feel somebody should say something so I do.

"That's too bad Effie, hopefully District 10 will be better."

"Well, they really should, I mean my situation could have been worse. I should be thankful for what I have, If you really think about it, I could have been given District 11, to escort!" she says sounding distressed.

"Nothing worse than that," I mumble, sarcastically.

Luckily no one hears me.

I will have to walk down the stairs fifteen steps after Haymitch.

Clear orders of Effie.

I count the steps as Haymitch goes down, and then it's my go.

The bright lights, the clapping crowd and the flashes of the cameras, are only the beginning.

Each day of the tour is the same, only different places. Wake up. Get dressed. Ride through cheering crowds. Listen to a speech in my honour. Then reply with the assigned Capitol speech. Sometimes I will get a quick tour, for example; I get to see the sea in District 4 or a towering forest.

The final stop on the Victory tour is the Capitol.

The night before the training centre I have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman, nothing extraordinary happens, just me and Ceaser with our usual banter.

After the interview there is another large party at the president's mansion. The roof of his house has been transformed into the night sky, the one I see in District twelve. I suddenly crave home desperately. In the air there are musicians floating on what looks like clouds, but obviously aren't really. Placed around the place are also some ponds with exotic fish. There's a large tiled area in the middle of the room that serves as not only a dance floor, but a stage for the performers who come and go, and another spot to mingle with the flamboyantly dressed guests.

The best thing though, is the food. There is so, so much of it. Whole cow and goats and pigs are still roasting on spits. There are concoctions to dip the countless sides in, there is already some desserts laid out. One thing that catches my eye though is a fountain about as tall as me, I realise it has sprite flowing off it.

They must think I have an obsession with it. I want to prove that I am not crazy about it but it looks so tasty that I decide on a glass.

My eating starts from there. I end up sitting down on a chair, drinking some water, because I feel sick to the stomach.

My eyes dart up when I feel another presence near me. The white hair is the first thing I notice, its president Snow. Automatically I stand up to show respect.

"What are you doing? The party is for you," President Snow asks light heartedly. I don't believe it though.

"Oh, I ate too much of the delicious food and I feel a bit sick now," I say.

"Well I do have some amazing chefs. How about we go for a walk," says Snow.

"Ok," I say hesitantly.

The camera crew is left behind; Snow can say anything to me now. That obviously is the whole reason we are having a 'little walk'.

In my head Jessica's words replay, 'The President won't be happy, be careful'. I take a deep and shaky breath before saying

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" I say it very sweet and innocently.

"That was a very nice speech you gave in District 11," he says, with venom behind every word.

"Thanks, Rue was really important to me," I say.

"Yes, she wasn't willing to kill innocent kids was she," he says, obviously angrier than before.

I look down realising how much that would have offended the Capitol. That is what the Games are in perspective, but that's not how the Capitol views it.

"Lucky, the Capitol citizens didn't see it, they could have been offended, maybe even not like you anymore," says Snow. President Snow is not talking about the Capitol citizens he is talking about himself, he doesn't like me anymore.

"Thank you for not showing that to the Capitol, I would never mean to offend them, I didn't think when I spoke," I say.

He stands a little straighter, obviously happy that he got an apology. Maybe he expected me to retaliate.

"Well, from now on I hope that you do think before you speak, you're more dangerous than you understand. Even Rue is dangerous and she's dead, I'd advise you not to speak of her again," he says, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand," I say.

"I mean, that it would have been much better if the group of tributes had killed her. You may not realise it but there are some rules in the Hunger Games, they are silent rules. Everybody knows them, yet nobody has ever actually said them. Suicide is looked at as defiance," Snow takes a moment before saying,

"So is killing someone before necessary. You took away entertainment from the Capitol. If we are willing to put all that effort into getting that entertainment, that is the Hunger Games, imagine how angry we will be if you not only take away some entertainment, but defy us at the same time," he says.

I freeze on the spot, but Snow just keeps going, back to the party.

He is talking about me killing Clove; I took away their end finally. That is one of the 'best bits' in a Capitol citizens eyes.

This is more serious than I thought, Jessica was right.

President Snow is mad at me.

It is this moment in time that I realise; I am against Snow in not only my eyes but his too.

He doesn't realise something though.

Fire melts Snow.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, if you do you will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	5. A spark

**Thanks to:**

**IZzieTheWriter**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**Graceaga**

**Fire child 123 (thanks for reviewing twice)**

**caramel4444**

**Guest**

**for your reviews!**

**Remember if you review I will mention you in the next chapter!**

**I know this took awhile and I'm sorry about that but it is here and ... yeah thats all I got. **

**Thanks for reading my story so far I hope you like it**

**This is the ending of my last story it's just to remind you what happened because I know that you can forget what happened ( I do it sometimes) so this is just in case, if your fine skip down a bit.**

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" I say it very sweet and innocently.

"That was a very nice speech you gave in District 11," he says, with venom behind every word.

"Thanks, Rue was really important to me," I say.

"Yes, she wasn't willing to kill innocent kids was she," he says, obviously angrier than before. I look down realising how much that would have offended the Capitol. That is what the Games are in perspective, but that's not how the Capitol views it.

"Lucky, the Capitol citizens didn't see it, they could have been offended, maybe even not like you anymore," says Snow.

President Snow is not talking about the Capitol citizens he is talking about himself, he doesn't like me.

"Thank you for not showing that to the Capitol, I would never mean to offend them, I didn't think when I spoke," I say. He stands a little straighter, obviously happy that he got an apology. Maybe he expected me to retaliate.

"Well, from now on I hope that you do think before you speak, you're more dangerous than you understand. Even Rue is dangerous and she's dead, I'd advise you not to speak of her again," he says, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand," I say.

"I mean, that it would have been much better if the group of tributes had killed her. You may not realise it but there are some rules in the Hunger Games, they are silent rules. Everybody knows them, yet nobody has ever actually said them. Suicide is looked at as defiance," Snow takes a moment before saying, "So is killing someone before necessary. You took away entertainment from the Capitol. If we are willing to put all that effort into getting that entertainment, that is the Hunger Games, imagine how angry we will be if you not only take away some entertainment, but defy us at the same time," he says.

I freeze on the spot, but Snow just keeps going, back to the party.

He is talking about me killing Clove; I took away their end finally. That is one of the 'best bits' in a Capitol citizens eyes. This is more serious than I thought, Jessica was right.

President Snow is mad at me. It is this moment in time that I realise; I am against Snow in not only my eyes but his too. Snow doesn't realise something though.

Fire melts Snow.

**This is now the next chapter chapter 5:**

**5**

After a couple minutes of realising what just happened, I slowly make my way back to the party. After all people will be waiting, I am the guest of honour.

I walk into the crowd, with it comes unpleasant smells, lots of talking and loud music. I just want to go back home, to District 12 and think about everything. Tell Katniss everything.

Maybe she can help me, we are similar. We both have grown up before we should. I did for the Hunger Games; Katniss did because she had to raise me. I'm not going back though, I'm not ever going to be weak again, the Games change you.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" Effie exclaims, giving me a shock.

"I went to the bathroom," I say, not wanting my problems to rest with her. There aren't many I will tell, probably only Haymitch and Katniss.

"The bathrooms are that way," Effie says pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Give her a break, she has enough stress without you," says Haymitch.

Effie takes a deep breath and walks away.

"The bathroom hey?" says Haymitch quizzically.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper. Haymitch realises how serious whatever I will say is. He nods his head and walks over to Effie.

I go back over to the chair I was in earlier, and pick at the grapes.

It couldn't have been five minutes later, when Haymitch comes over telling me that we are leaving. I say goodbye, take a couple more photos with people, before rushing out the door. We travel through the streets, in a car with darkened windows, behind us; in a separate car are Cinna and the prep team.

There are so many people crowding the streets, that we take a long time to get anywhere, but Effie is so good with punctuality, that she manages to have us back on the train, leaving the station, at one.

Haymitch is walking into his room when I catch him.

"Um, it's about Snow," I say. I walk in and sit on his bed, obviously annoying him, that I took his spot.

"Well what happened?" he says already sounding bored. I can smell the alcohol from his mouth, I better make this quick.

"Snow took me for a 'walk' on this walk he told me how angry the Capitol is at me. How when I talked about Rue, in 11, it offended the Capitol seriously, well it really offended him. I'm not sure but by the way he was speaking about District 11, something else might be happening."

"Like what?" Haymitch asks, obviously knowing my answer.

"An uprising."

When I wake up, it obviously is already the afternoon, judging by the sun. I smile to myself, knowing I will be home soon. Tonight I have a dinner at Mayor Undersee's house, tomorrow is the victor rally for the Harvest Festival. The Harvest festival is always on the last day of the victory tour. Normally people only have a small dinner with a few friends if you can afford that. This year the Capitol will be throwing it, so everyone will eat properly.

I am not able to see friends and family until the feast but still, I cannot wait just to be back in 12. I arrive at the station not after too long. I am ushered out of the train, just to be put into a car. I smile and wave for the cameras but that's it.

When we reach the Mayors house we go onto the third floor; this is where I'm prepped. I am dressed in a silky white dress that falls to just above my knees. On my feet are sparkling silver flats; around my neck is a dark silver necklace that hangs longer than a normal one. My hair has been straightened, even though it's already straight, and has a pink bow, pinning some hair from the front, back. The prep team also applied some shimmery silver eye shadow. My whole outfit is a silvery, whitish based, colour scheme except for the pink bow. Cinna has done it again.

Before leaving to find Effie I quickly put on my Mockingjay pin.

The night goes on, and the dinner is very nice, so is the Harvest festival that comes the next day. Seeing all the smiling faces, of the starving kids, finally eating.

It is two days later, when I finally work up the courage to talk with Katniss. I am at my new home in the Victors Village, and it is late. Mum has gone to bed, and Katniss is heading to bed when I catch her.

"I need to talk to you," I say. Katniss must have heard the fear, of seriousness in my voice that she looks into my eyes for something. Like she is trying to figure out what I will say.

"Maybe this isn't a good place?" I say.

"We can go outside if you want," Katniss says, knowing that there is a snow storm out there. The noise, will not allow any cameras from the Capitol hear us.

We head downstairs and out the door. I sit down on the few steps that lead to the house. Katniss places herself next to me.

"So," she says.

I tell her everything.

The whole time I am telling her she just stares out in front of us, at nothing in particular. When I finish she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"For what?" I question.

"I should have done something when you were reaped, maybe volunteered. I don't know, just something, I feel responsible for this, and now it's too late. Now Snow is part of this, now I have no power in what's happening," she says now staring at her feet. "You just shouldn't have this kind of pressure on you, it should be me."

"No, don't say that, they reaped my name not yours, and maybe if there is a God, or something then there is a reason I was reaped. Think about it if you had volunteered and maybe even survived then, there would be no option of a rebellion. I just, I don't know if I should start it. If I do try and start a rebellion or just feed the fire, well then I may be killed and same with you and all my friends. But I know if I don't then, the Capitol will still run everything and kill innocent children every year. What do I do?" I ask.

Katniss is silent for a while before saying quietly. "What do _you _want to do? What do _you_ think is right? Just know if you actually start an entire rebellion I will support you, I will help you. I just think the idea of a rebellion at this stage is a bit farfetched. Don't try anything now, wait, and see what happens."

"Thank you," I say. "But, do you really think _I _could do it?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes," Is all Katniss says before going inside.

I sit there on the steps thinking about a rebellion, what if I started one? Yeah, it is a bit of a crazy, farfetched idea but I just, I know that something will happen. I can't put my finger on why I know, maybe it's my instincts, maybe I'm intuitive, I don't know.

I know something is going on in 11 because Snow would never address a problem so openly; he would never be so forward about how bad things are.

Unless things are becoming out of his control.

Unless there is someone who can stop him.

Unless _I_ can stop him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review I need to know what people think. If you do review I will mention you in the next chapter.**


	6. Bell

**Thanks to:**

**caramel4444**

**me**

**Fire child 123**

**For your reviews!**

**Remember if you review I will mention you in the next chapter**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, I hope you like it.**

**Here is chapter 6**

**6**

I wake up the next morning to find the snow storm is much worse,it is now a blizzard. I walk down to the dining table to find mum serving some breakfast.

"I guess we won't be leaving here anytime soon," she says.

"I guess not," I say.

The next few days go as expected, I can't leave the house. I eat and read. Recently I have stated to notice; when I look in the mirror that I have put on weight, I now look healthy. My body has gone through so much and before the last few days when I was home (Not the victor's house) out of habit I didn't eat much, weird, I know.

Being on the victory tour and all has allowed me to gain some weight, I am also noticing myself develop, I don't look that little anymore.

The storm has settled down now so I decide to go for a walk into town, maybe give away some of our food to the starving kids and parents. As I step out the front door Katniss calls my name.

"Yeah?" I reply.

She walks into the room and over to me. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going for a walk," I reply.

"Can I come?" she asks.

"Yep," I say.

We walk through the snow filled, slippery streets. There is still snow falling but only a little. As we walk in silence I try and catch individual snowflakes, they are really beautiful.

I see a small girl heading our way, she looks only five of six, hollow cheeks, tiny little arms and legs. She stumbles as she walks.

I can see her about to fall, so naturally I run and catch her.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

She shakes her head; I see tears falling from her eyes. "My daddy," she cries.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, immediately thinking he is sick and that I could help him.

"He's hurt. They told me to go away," she cries.

"Who told you to go away?" I am now feeling slightly distressed for this little girl. The young girl just cries harder.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Bellovia, but usually people call me Bell," she settles herself down as she says this.

"Bell, can you show me the way to you dad?" I ask.

She nods.

I suddenly notice the presence of Katniss; she walks on the opposite side to me. She has never been good with young children.

Bell has my hand tightly gripped as she leads the way. We walk for only around five minutes when I come to an abrupt stop.

"What happened?" I whisper to Katniss.

She does not answer; she just stares into the square shocked. The square has been changed. Off the justice building hangs a huge banner with the seal of Panem. Peacekeepers, in their perfect white uniforms, march across the newly cleaned floors. Along the rooftops there are more, occupying machine guns. The worst though is the new constructions. The whipping post, several stockades, and a gallows, setup in the middle of the square.

"What have I done?" I whisper to Katniss again.

She looks at me disbelieving, "This can't be because of you, can it?"

"I...I don't know," I reply. "I think I made a pretty big effect in 11."

Bell doesn't seem fazed by any of this and just tugs on my hand.

I walk following her, still in a half daze at everything that is going on, well that is until I hear the crack of a whip. I snap out of it and look straight at the man. He is letting out slight moans with his head hung over.

This is an official whipping.

There is a small crowd watching, everyone else is too scared to be here.

Bell points at the man "daddy," she says, wiping another tear from her fragile face.

I grab her hand and walk away from the whipping post.

"Katniss take her away from here, take her to our house and give her some food, she needs it," I say.

"And what are you doing?" she asks suspiciously.

"I will let his family know and tell them where Bell is," I say.

Katniss is hesitant; I can see it in eye that she is unsure. She takes Bell's hand and heads in the direction of our house. Once they're out of sight I go back over to the man. I can hear people gasping, and some walk away because they can't handle it.

"Where is his family?" I ask someone.

"The little girls all he's got, wife died of starvation, she was determined for the little girl to be getting enough food to stay alive, even if it meant her own death."

What registers in my brain is that man is all the little girl has. If he dies, she will have nothing. She will go to one of those horrible orphanages that Katniss and I almost had to go to. The thought of this gives me a moment of irrationality.

I push past the few people yelling "Stop! Stop!"

The peacekeeper turns to me. He ready's his whip, this time to hit me. I take a few steps back and he misses.

"You're going to kill him!" I yell.

He once again lifts up whip I run back a bit this time.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen," I say standing tall.

"Well Primrose Everdeen, I sentence you to 10 lashings, for obstruction of justice," he says back.

"I can see that I am obviously annoying looking to this peacekeeper, so he wastes no time in making it my turn to be whipped.

"Well this man looks about done remove him from the post," he says.

"Are you allowed to whip me?" I ask.

"Of course, I'm head peace keeper thread,"he says, as if bemused that I would ask such a question.

"Would President Snow approve," I ask. It's amusing to watch the flash of fear run across his face.

"Of course why not?!" he says obviously angry, but not wanting to get himself in trouble.

"Because I am the Hunger Games victor and soon to be mentor," I say. He wears a look of recognition.

"Oh. Well, don't ever dare obstruct justice again, it is against the law and next time will result in a whipping for sure," he says.

I immediately run over to the man. He lays on the ground, only just conscious, groans of pain escaping his lips every so often.

"Somebody get a door, or something he can lie on!" I say distressed.

A lady walks away and comes back with a table.

"Thank you," I say."I will bring it back."

A man comes running over to me. "What happened!?" he yells angry and upset.

"He was whipped," I reply.

"For what?!" he asks.

"I don't know, do you know him?" I ask.

"Yes, he's my best friend," the man says. This man is tall broad shouldered, and has red hair.

"Sorry, but who are you," he asks.

"I'm, Prim, I found his daughter and she is at my house, and then I felt responsible to help this man. My mum and I are the apothecary, so we can help this man," I say.

"Oh, well thank you, is Bell ok? Oh, by the way I'm Par, and that's Cade," Par says.

"Yeah but I think she saw him being whipped at the beginning and she was crying a lot," I say.

"We need to get Cade back to my house like now," I say.

"Oy!" Par yells out to no particular person. "We need help to carry Cade! Someone over here now!"

A few men walk over; apparently Cade is very well liked around here. The men pick up Cade and carry him back to my house.

I lead the way.

**Thank you so muc for reading, I really hope you liked it, if you have any feed back or even an idea please review or if you liked please let me know. Plus you will get a mention in the next chapter.**


	7. The Reading

**Thanks to:**

**hopelessromantic1470**

**Oogie-is-the-best**

**caramel4444**

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 7 hope you enjoy...**

**7**

We arrive back at my house very quickly considering there is a man being carried. When we get to just outside I call out to mum.

"Yes?" she says opening the door.

When she notices the man she goes from being mum, to a doctor. In her world, only she and the patient are given attention. Well, I guess I am in this little world when I help out.

The men carry Cade inside. He is placed on the table and my mother works on him. Cade is lying there groaning in agony. I want to help out with Cade, but I decide I should probably stay with Bell.

Katniss is holding her hand and watching Bell's father; Cade.

"Come on," I whisper to Bell as I grab her hand. She accepts and we go to my room.

She looks around herself amazed. I wonder why at first, but then I remember how amazing my room must be to her. She walks over and touches the soft fabric of my bed, then plonks herself on it.

"Wow, your room is very good," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

"How come yours is better than mine?" she asks.

"Well, I used to have a house just like yours, but I won the Hunger Games so now I get this house," I reply.

"Oh, you had to go in the Hunger Games?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Is it scary?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Why did you have to go in there?" asks Bell.

"Because my name was picked from the reaping ball," I say.

"Was that you?" she asks almost in awe.

"Yeah, that was me, did you see me on the big television?" I ask.

"Oh, was that you too?" she asks connecting the dots in her mind.

"Yes that was me," I say.

"Did you kill anyone?" she asks innocently.

For some reason when she asks this I feel ashamed, because I have to answer "Yes, I did."

I watch her expression closely, I feel as though she may now be scared of me, ready to run away. Instead though, she bravely continues "Where they a baddie?"

"What do you mean by a 'baddie'?" I ask.

"I mean one of the Careers or a Capitol person," she says.

"Yes, she was a Career," I answer.

"Good," Bell says.

"W...why is that good?" I asked shocked.

"The less the better," she says as if it's nothing.

"You shouldn't say that to anyone else," I say, "You can get in trouble."

"I know. But I trust you, you're on my side. When can I see my dad?" she says.

I stand there stunned, looking at this little girl, everything she says, the way she acts, it reminds me of someone. It reminds me of Katniss.

"You can see him now if you want," I say.

"Yes, let's go," she says excitedly.

I walk back in to find my mother in the kitchen cooking, and Cade asleep. Bell runs over to him and grasps his hand in hers. She quietly sobs and tells him that everything will be ok.

I want to go over and comfort her but I know I should leave them alone.

"How is he?" I ask mum.

"Considering the whipping he got, well. He will be able to go home this week or next week, I want to keep him here to make sure nothing serious happens. At this stage I can't be sure that he will be ok without supervision," she replies.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Look after Bell," she says.

The next couple weeks go by; I look after Bell whilst my mother takes care of Cade. They are going in half an hour so I am saying my goodbyes to Bell.

"I will miss you," she says hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry, you can visit anytime," I say.

She hugs me a little longer until Cade calls her over.

"Bye," I say.

"Thank you!" Cade yells as he walks out the door.

We gather around the TV at 7:30 because there is a mandatory programme on tonight. Haymitch has come over because mum is making a large roast for dinner, Gales family are here too.

I sit down next to Katniss, who is next to Gale, who is next to Rory. Everyone else are on the other couches.

The program starts and it shows Ceaser Flickerman he is going on about some things that are going on in the Capitol before he cuts to the chase. All right ladies and gentlemen, this year will be the 75 annual Hunger Games. That means it's our 3rd Quarter Quell. I can hear the clapping and shouts of excitement from the Capitol crowd. It fades from that into the Anthem.

"But the Quarter Quell isn't for like 3 months," I say.

I turn to see mums face solemn and quiet, as if something just dawned on her. "This must be the reading," she says.

I focus back onto the TV to find President Snow walking out onto the stage. He is followed by a young boy in a white suit, holding a simple wooden box.

President Snow gives the speech on how the Games came to be, he reminds us of the dark days and so on. Then he talks about the Quarter Quell.

When the rules were first laid out they decided that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

He talks about the previous rebellions, on the twenty-fifth Quarter Quell, the Districts voted on who was to go into the Hunger Games. The fiftieth Games had doubled the amount of people in the arena. That was Haymitch's year.

"I had a friend who went that year," mum says quietly. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary."

Katniss and I exchange a look. We have never heard of Maysilee Donner before.

Snow continues "And now to honour our third Quarter Quell." The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. I can see rows of different envelopes. The person that designed the box, had centuries worth of envelopes in there. Snow pulls out one clearly marked 75. He opens up the flap and pulls out a small piece of square paper. He doesn't hesitate like Effie did when she reaped my name, Snow just reads the card.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

"Not again!" Katniss cries. My mother shrieks but I just stare at the Television.

It takes me a second to realise something. The existing pool of victors from District 12 is Haymitch and I.

We are going back into the Hunger Games.

**Hope you like it! Remember, if you review I will mention you in the next chapter.**


	8. Coping

**Thanks to:**

**caramel4444**

**For your review!**

**Remember if you review I will mention you next week!**

**Please review guys I really need to know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. **

**So this chapter came along quicker than normal, I will try and speed things up like this. **

**Here is chapter 8**

8

Everyone looks over at me horrified. Horrified at what we have just heard. That Haymitch and I will be competing in the next Hunger Games, but this time we aren't just fighting anyone. This time we are fighting people who have all won the Hunger Games and are now adults.

"Haymitch?" I say in a low, pained tone.

"I…I" he stutters.

Then in a matter of seconds Haymitch storms out of the room.

I get up to follow him; I understand exactly how he feels, he understands how I feel.

"Prim," Katniss says.

"Leave him." I start to sob, and respond "No."

I run after Haymitch. He is heading straight for the Hob; he is going to kill himself by over drinking.

"Haymitch! Haymitch!" I yell.

He abruptly stops and turns on me "What?!" he yells back angrily.

"Stop it, you going to kill yourself!" I yell back.

"Darling, you're kind of missing the fact that, that's the point," he says sarcastically.

"You can't do that!" I yell once again.

"Why not!" he says seriously annoyed this time.

"You just can't do that to me. I can't do this alone," I say as I walk towards him.

Haymitch rubs his head. "I just, I can't do this again, you don't know what it was like for me," he says trying to hold back tears, which threaten to come.

"Yes I do. I was in the Games just last year," I say.

"No you don't! Right after the Games they killed everyone important to me! Everyone I loved, everyone who cared about me" he says.

"Well, then there is no one they can use against you now!" I say.

I can see Haymitch mentally fighting himself.

"Haymitch. I need you, I can't do this alone," I say.

"Alright," Haymitch says.

I pull Haymitch in for a hug and whisper "I'm so scared."

"Me too," he replies.

We walk back to his house, I can't bear to see my family, they are pretty much already grieving me, as if I have already died.

I boil water make Haymitch a coffee and myself a hot chocolate. I sit down at the table facing Haymitch.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"You already know what to do," Haymitch replies.

I huff, because he is right. I do know what to do; I must train like a Career. We must train like Careers. As much as I despise them if I want a fighting chance, this is what I will have to do.

"Are you going to train too?" I ask.

"Yes, we can help each other in the arena," he says.

A shiver goes down my spine as Haymitch says arena.

Haymitch finishes his coffee and fills his cup with some sort of alcohol.

"You're going to have to stop drinking Haymitch if you want to get into shape," I say.

"Well then, this is my last night, of drinking probably ever, let me be," he says.

"Alright, but we should start training soon, like in a couple days," I say.

"Sure," Haymitch replies.

I wash my cup, then leave Haymitch's house. When I return home I make a beeline for my room, and fall onto my bed.

It is only really starting to hit me; I am going back into the arena. Before, I realised what would be happening and I have discussed training but, I didn't think about the fact that I am really going into the arena. The place that ruined my life, my peaceful, quiet, happy life. A single tear rolls down my cheek. I will have to see people die. I start to cry now. I will probably die. Haymitch will probably die. These are my last months with mum and Katniss. Within ten minutes I am screaming and crying and thrashing the bed. "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!" I yell.

I don't know how long I last doing that, but when I wake up in the morning Katniss is cuddling me in a protective hug. The sight of her brings me to the verge of tears but I hold them back.

Slowly I crawl out of bed, trying not to disturb Katniss. I have a very sore throat so I have a cup of green tea, with lots of honey and some toast. I feel a sinking feeling, in the pit of my stomach. Haymitch, that was his last night of drinking in his mind, ever. Then for some reason my mood changes. I chuckle to myself. Haymitch is going to have the worst hangover.

I head over to his house.

Once inside I open up the blinds, make Haymitch some coffee, spray air freshener and run a bath. I walk over to him. He is lying on the couch, so deep in sleep he could be mistaken as dead.

"Wake up," I say. My voice is very hoarse, and croaky.

Haymitch just groans. I shake Haymitch, before rolling him off the couch.

"What the hell was that for?!" he says annoyed.

"I said get up, now come with me and clean up," I say.

He follows me to the bathroom, when in there I stop the running water.

"Get in the bath, shave and put on some clean clothes, I will be in the kitchen," I say.

"Yes mum," Haymitch replies sarcastically.

I simply roll my eyes, and leave the room. In the kitchen I put some bread in the toaster and turn on the TV.

They have all the usual shows on, these are TV's from the Capitol so we watch what they do. Channel one is just, some dumb Capitol reporter talking about the 'dangers' of some of the ingredients in metallic tattoos. Channel two is where to buy the cheapest clothes with the best quality.

Channel three is interesting though. They are replaying the old Quarter Quells, fifteen minute clips each. They are already part way through the second clip; they are up to the beginning of the Hunger Games.

They show a beautiful field the only problem with this though is its distracting all the tributes. Many of the tributes were too stunned to get off their pedals tool early this gives Haymitch a chance he gets a knife and a good backpack. Later Haymitch runs into three Career tributes. He is able to take out two tributes with his knife, but the third Career tribute gets him and is about to slit his throat until he is shot in the back with a poison dart by a girl apparently named Maysilee. That must have been mum's friend. She is the other tribute from District 12, and saves his life. He then forms a temporary alliance with her. The two of them walk to the end of the arena thinking that something useful could be there.

Near the end of the Games, when there are only a few tributes left alive, they reach the end of the arena and see nothing. Maysilee suggests going back, but Haymitch refuses to leave. Maysilee then breaks up the alliance, not wanting to kill him herself. After she leaves, Haymitch kicks a pebble off the edge of a cliff, and it bounces back to the spot. He picks up a rock and throws it off the cliff, and a force field throws it back, to his pleasure. Moments later Haymitch hears Maysilee screaming and runs in her direction to find her being attacked by deadly candy pink birds, who spear her throat with their beaks right as he gets there. Haymitch rushes over to her side, and holds her hand until she dies.

Later in the Games, a tribute dies in hand to hand combat then another tribute is eaten by man eating squirrels leaving two tributes left to fight for the crown. Haymitch and one of District 1's female tributes make it to the final two, and they fight, but both are severely injured. Haymitch, at one point, slices her eye out, and later is disarmed and hit in his stomach by her axe.

A weakened Haymitch rushes to the cliff while holding his intestines in and reaches the cliff with the District 1 female right behind him. Haymitch falls to his knees due to his injuries. The District 1 female tribute throws her axe, aiming for his head, but he dodges it. She then just stands there thinking she would outlast him, but the force field returns the axe into the arena, burying itself into the District 1 female's head, killing her and leaving Haymitch the victor.

Just as the axe buries itself in her head Haymitch walks into the room. He sees the TV then then heads into the kitchen.

"I think you have some toast ready," he says.

"Oh yeah that was for you, so is the coffee," I say.

Haymitch looks clean and fresh, he has shaved which takes years off the way he usually looks.

"You look better," I say.

Haymitch ignores my last comment and says "So, at least you now know what my strength is."

"What?" I ask.

"You watched my Games. You must know my strengths," he says.

"Oh yeah, throwing knives and tackling," I say.

Haymitch chuckles.

"Tackling? I almost got my throat slit, I would have if it wasn't for..." he trails off.

"So, when do we start training?" I ask.

"I would say today, but not physical training today we watch videos of the other tributes Hunger Games, learn their weaknesses and strengths."

"Ok, who do we start with?" I ask.

"Let's start with Finnick Odair; by the way we are very likely to be allies in the arena. Finnick and I are good friends," Haymitch says.

Well I guess I just learn't my next ally.

Finnick Odair.

**Hi guys, hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think through a review. Did you like the idea of Finnick being an ally? Also tell me how you would expect him to act around someone Prims age, I mean he wouldn't act like he does around Katniss, Prim is WAY to young. **

**If you review I will give you a shoutout next week. **

**Bye :)**


	9. Goodbye

**Thanks to:**

**McKenzie (for two comments)**

**Oogie-is-the-best**

Dolphin4444wssc 4

charliesunshine

**9**

Haymitch and I watched Finnick's Hunger Games, but after watching all the other victors Hunger Games, it just got boring, there are so many. All I know about Finnick is that he is good with a trident, he can make nets, he is from District four and he was fourteen when he won his Hunger Games.

Haymitch and I watched the different Hunger Games' all day and finished the rest of the tributes Games the next day. We took notes on everybody's strengths and weaknesses. This was only the start of training.

My mother agreed with the idea of training and planed out our diets. We have a lot of foods like chicken and bread that will build muscle, my diet and Haymitch's are different though. Haymitch needs to be muscly and intimidating; I just need to be strong.

We start off by learning weapons; Haymitch's co-ordination is pretty off so he is much worse at everything than I am. I want to learn how to use as many weapons as I can, so that if I find a sword left by a dead tribute or something I can use it. Every morning we go for a run that gradually becomes longer, I hope to be able to outrun my other opponents. We then have breakfast. Then we move onto skills, after this lunch, and then strength.

This regimen, couldn't work any better we continue this everyday, and I also continue my hunting with Katniss. Our relationship is only getting stronger but it so hard because we will have to say goodbye, probably forever.

It's kind of stupid of me to even really hope I will make it home again, I mean all of these people have won their Hunger Games, I won purely on luck.

By reaping day I am much stronger and fitter than before, I have a lean yet toned look now. Before I was just skinny. Haymitch has put on muscle really fast; he looks like a Career, he looks ready to fight.

It's a hot and sultry day. Before I leave I say goodbye to my family and friends. In the square everyone is silent but sweating, and there is the really bad smell of body odor.

I have my own roped off section, and Haymitch has his to the right of me. Effie makes the reaping short, sharp and fast, she doesn't take her time with anything. For some reason when my name is called I feel a fresh wave of dread, come across me. The Hunger Games are becoming very real, very fast.

We are immediately marched into the Justice Building to find Head Peacekeeper Thread waiting for us. "New procedure," he says with a smile.

We're ushered out the back door, into a car, and taken to the train station. There are no cameras on the platform, no crowd to send us on our way. Effie appears, escorted by guards. Peacekeepers hurry us all onto the train and slam the door.

"No goodbyes?" I ask Haymitch questionably.

"New procedure," he says imitating Thread.

I roll my eyes. I need to be tuff now. At home, being around Katniss so much, I was slowly changing back to me. Now that the Hunger Games are on again, I'm not changing I must be stronger if anything. I sit down on the same seat as I sat for the first Hunger Games.

Once again I stare out the window, at home. Once again I watch it slowly disappear, knowing there is nothing I can do about it. The trees and forest cover up all that I could see of home. Now I am looking at the quiet private place I hunt with Katniss. Where I could be me. That's never happening again.

I try to forget my family, there is no use wishing I could say goodbye, hear Katniss sing just once more, help mum save one more life. So I say goodbye in my own head, pretend they can hear me. Tell them to look after buttercup and lady. Make sure that Gale looks after Katniss, tell him to ask her out, I know he loves her. She just doesn't see it for some reason. I remove all of this from my mind, push it to the back.

If I want to come home and see them again, then I must do this. Effie comes into tell me that it is dinner time.

Everyone is sitting down and eating so I decide to ask "Who is our mentor?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asks.

"Tell me what?" I say.

"I am your mentor," pipes Effie happily.

"But do you know how to mentor?" I ask.

"Of course I had one of the elderly mentors teach me everything she knows. Plus when I try and get money from sponsors I will be much more appealing to them, than Haymitch was. I am just so excited because no other Capitol people have done it! Except for the very first Hunger Games of course."

I just hope Effie actually does understand how to mentor, she may accidently kill me. Maybe that is Snows plan.

We finish dinner and desert than go into the living room. Haymitch and I watch the victors Hunger Games that will be in the Games with us. The notes we make on them are much more detailed. A few tend to be memorable.

Finnick Odair, the first person Haymitch and I researched originally. Brutus- a volunteer from District 2, he is at least forty and very scary. Johanna Mason, I barely remember her, she is the only one I remember from when I was little. Finally I can't seem to forget the old women who volunteered for a younger woman. She needed a walking stick just to get up the stairs.

Haymitch stands and leaves to his room, I follow and head off to mine. I do the same thing as I did last year.

I grab a very oversized top and put it on. Then I get into bed and cuddle into the doona.

**Hope you like this chapter, I know it was a bit rushed but I want to get to the actual Hunger Games faster. Review on what you thought, or if you have any ideas I take everything into account, also if you have an account I will PM you regarding your idea. **

**Please review!**

**McKenzie read below **

**Thanks McKenzie for the idea, I thought about it but in the end it just seems to similar to Peeta announcing Katniss is pregnant. I will try give you as much drama as possible :) If you have any other ideas or thoughts tell me!**


	10. Chariots

I** know this chapter took a while (sorry), it was because I have been on holidays, I am now back and will write more. **

**Thanks to:**

**Ticket140**

**Guest**

**A. Corley**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**For your reviews :)**

**If you want a mention in the next chapter, review :)**

**Hope you guys like the story so far I really need to know what you think, here is the next chapter ...**

**10**

_'Deep in the meadow under the willow_

_A bed of grass a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head close your sleepy eyes_

_In the morning you will rise. '_

These lyrics are on replay as I dream; it's my voice singing the song but it sounds kind of, creepy. Then suddenly I see Rue's body lying on the floor, in the woods.

Faintly in the background I hear the song.

Suddenly Rue opens her eyes. "What have you done?" she whispers.

"You promised me, you would live," she continues. "What have you done?"

I get up and try to run away but I can't escape. I cover my ears but the song becomes louder.

Rue starts talking again. "You let me die, will you do the same to your family. They won't be happy. What have you done?" It all becomes very overwhelming, I feel trapped, out of breath, claustrophobic.

I start to scream "Stop! Stop!" but Rue doesn't, neither does the song. Then something is shaking me, I am starting to wake up.

Rue says one last thing before closing her soulless eyes, "Be careful."

I open my eyes to find Haymitch shaking me. "Prim, you were screaming. It's just a nightmare, it happens to anyone who goes into the Hunger Games. Your awake, it's not real," Haymitch tries to wake me up.

I can feel tears dripping on my cheeks. Haymitch sees that I have woken up, I feel the need to explain why I was screaming and crying. Through crying, I managed to say, "It was Rue, she was on the floor, but she was speaking. And her eyes, they were dull and lifeless, not like when she was alive, then they sparkled. And the song I sang to her was playing, and I couldn't run away, I was trapped."

Haymitch looks at me aqwardly, as if he wants to comfort me, but that isn't exactly his area of expertise. "Yeah I get it, that kind of stuff happened to me. Remember Maysilee? We became friends, until she died," says Haymitch. "Breakfast is in about half an hour."

With that Haymitch leaves. As I have a shower and get changed, I still feel pretty shaken from the dream.

We arrive in the Capitol soon, and I am off to the training centre to be put into the hands of the prep team. I grit my teeth as they wax my legs, I don't complain, I just lay their silently.

The prep team are silent except for Octavia, who is sobbing whilst waxing my legs. She apologises every times she pulls a strip, I don't do anything, from now on I must be strong. That little girl from twelve can't even surface, I must be the girl I was at the end of the last Hunger Games, this time I have many more skills though.

I have been thinking so much about the way the Capitol people acted when I arrived. They weren't screaming and cheering, they looked very much unhappy. To them I was the little girl that changed into someone who could fight. Now, maybe they don't want me to go back into the Hunger Games in fear of what could happen to me.

I hope it doesn't change me for the worse.

The Capitol people are unhappy about the fact that the victors are all going into the arena, they have come to know the victors, and it's almost as if their friends are going into the Hunger Games.

Cinna eventually shows up, I run and hug him. "What do I do? I am going to die, maybe Haymitch can win, Cinna help me, I am so scared," I say pleadingly. Cinna hugs me tighter. As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I know how stupid I am being. So much for the tuff girl.

Cinna just has that effect on me; I feel so safe around him, I just want to tell him everything I feel.

"You're going to be fine Prim," Cinna says. I compose myself and release from the hug.

"I know, I just really needed to get that out and I have to be strong in front of everyone else."

"It's alright; you're a tuff girl Prim, your much better at dealing with this than half of the other adult tributes."

Lunch is amazing, Cinna has ordered Pheasant with a selection of jewel-coloured jellies, and tiny versions of real vegetables swimming in butter, and potatoes mashed with parsley. For dessert we dip chunks of fruit in a pot of melted chocolate. Dessert is the best bit as always, I have as much chocolate as I can hold, because it is a very good thing to have some extra meat on myself, I will therefore be able to go for longer periods in the arena without food.

"What will I be wearing tonight, for the opening ceremonies?" I question Cinna.

"Something that hopefully will catch the eyes of the Capitol citizens, since this year everyone will go electronic on the outfits, trying to outdo your outfit from last year," Cinna says.

The prep team come back and help Cinna do my makeup and outfit. In my interview last year, the look Cinna gave me was mixed. I had sophisticated makeup and a young pretty dress.

This year I am the same, I wonder why Cinna has done this but, he knows what he is doing. My makeup is dark and almost evil looking, yet it makes me look beautiful. My dress is a light blue and it has the effect of snowflakes falling, it reaches my ankles and perfectly shows off my figure, making me look more womanly, older.

"Umm Cinna?" I ask.

"This isn't exactly coal themed."

"Yeah I know," he says.

"You're just going to have to trust me."

And I do because knowing Cinna; there is more to the outfit than meets the eye. Cinna leaves me, to go down to the Remake Centre.

Haymitch is over talking to some people that I don't really recognise. Last year all of the tributes waited on their carriages, this year everyone is talking, they all know each other. I walk over to Haymitch and find that he is now only talking to one person, Finnick Odair.

"Hi Haymitch," I say casually.

"This is Finnick," Haymitch says.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"You're the winner from last year. Youngest winner ever," Finnick says with false excitement.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"Um you took my title," Finnick says seriously. Then he starts laughing. I kind of aqwardly laugh, then quickly stop.

"Sorry?" I say.

"Nah kid, don't worry," Finnick says light-heartedly.

"Prim, how old is your sister?" Finnick says.

"17," I reply sternly, knowing where he is heading with the conversation.

"Too bad I don't have another couple years, she wasn't bad looking," he says.

"You're a bit old don't you think?" I say.

Finnick holds his heart as if I've really hurt his feelings. "Ouch, never had anyone say that to _me _before," he says.

"Well it's about time I'd say, you're a bit up yourself," I say with my sudden flush of confidence.

"Can't wait for more of our lovely conversation in the arena," he says.

"Joy, I get to be your ally," I say sarcastically.

"All right Prim we should get on our chariot now," Haymitch says. Haymitch is wearing a tuxedo that has the same colours and the snowflakes as my dress.

"Do you know what our outfits will do?" I ask Haymitch.

"No idea, but knowing Cinna and Portia it should be good," he says.

Just before the carriages start of the remake centre, Cinna runs up to Haymitch and I. "Around halfway through your trip to the training centre, your outfits will do something, I don't want to give away what it is, but when it happens stop smiling and waving and act like your better than the crowd, okay?" he asks.

I nod in reply.

The carriages come out one by one and finally ours. The Capitol people look confused, but I just smile and wave.

We have been going for a while when suddenly I feel a whoosh of air run up my body. I look down to my dress and it is no longer a blue dress with snow, it now is a black dress that goes to my knees and has the resemblance of burning fire. My hair is still the same, in its single braid, my signature look apparently.

The Capitol people scream our names and shout and some cry in excitement. We are getting roses from all directions.

Cinna has done it again.

Please review if you think that, that would be how Finnick would be around Prim. Hope you liked the chapter review for a mention. :)


	11. Training

**Disclaimer:**

**Susan Collins owns all general themes. **

**Thanks to**

**lucylovesbooks**

**Fire Kitty 12**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**For your reviews.**

**Reviews motivate me to write, so please do review, I really love feedback and ideas and to know that I am writing it for other people not just for myself. Also I would just like to thank anyone who dosen't review but has followed my story, it really cool to think other people read my story haha, yeah i'm odd. **

**Anyway here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

**11**

We sit in the living room watching the replay of the ceremony. I feel very full from dinner, but like I have mentioned before, the more food I eat, the longer I will last in the arena without food.

It shows each tribute coming out in their costumes. I was concentrating on myself so much, I hardly realised how stupid all the adults looked in their costumes. Johanna and her partner were dressed as trees, Finnick had pretty much no clothes on; he just has a mesh net type of outfit on, with it strategically woven so he isn't technically naked. Then there is Haymitch and I waving happily. Haymitch doesn't look stupid because Portia has allowed him to wear a suit.

I am excited to see what it looked like when our outfits changed from the light blue and snowflakes to black. The camera holds its focus on us, that probably means we are about to change. The colour of the dress softens up the harshness of my makeup and hair. My blond looks kind of sweet.

I remember feeling a whoosh of air, but now watching the replay it looked like I was set on fire. It looked as though my entire dress was set on fire from the bottom to the top and turned into a shorter knee length one. The dress brings out the harshness of my makeup, and my cold stare helps. Haymitch's suit has done the same thing, but stays the same length. We look proud, determined and scary.

The ceremony continues, the anthem plays the president speaks, but I am slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I am going to go to bed," I say as I get up and leave.

I throw on another tee-shirt and lay in bed. To be honest, I am scared of sleeping after last night's nightmare; I don't want to see Rue like that again. I can't put it off though because I am too tired and fall asleep.

Unlike I expected, I have a dreamless sleep and once again wake up to light streaming in through the window, as I forgot to close the blinds last night, well actually I have never remembered.

I get up and check the clock on the bedside table. 7:00 am. Great, I don't think anyone is up yet. I take a shower, brush my teeth and take as long as possible in getting ready hoping to delay time. Once again, I check the clock. 8:00 am. Good enough.

I get up and go out to breakfast to find an annoyed Effie. There is breakfast laid out so I serve myself. Effie storms back and forth until finally I am obligated to say something.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it," she says sounding distressed.

"Fine! I was just waking up when I got a call from a lady. She said that there was no need for me to worry about being your mentor; they have found someone else to do it! Apparently I'm not 'fit' for the job, and to think I was so excited. Who could be better than me anyway? I mean I would have been amazing!" Effie cries.

I let out a huff in relief. That's one less thing to worry about; hopefully they have found someone capable of mentoring.

"Sorry to hear that," is all I say to Effie.

In a pained voice Effie says "You will meet them at the elevator on your way to training."

I nod.

Haymitch comes and eats his breakfast then we discuss about what we will do, which is form allies. Eventually, we make our way to the elevator to meet our new mentor.

She is reasonably tall, with average length blond hair. Despite looking about forty five she is beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Sofee, and I am from District four. Obviously, I will be your mentor," she says.

I can't help but wonder if everyone in district four looks that good, I mean Finnick, then her? I smile and shake her hand.

She looks at Haymitch then blushes. Does she find him attractive? That gives him a straight off advantage with_ our_ mentor. She will favour him in the Games.

The worst part is, he is muscly and younger looking. And now that he is sober, he seems to always be kind of, clean looking.

But really, I shouldn't think like this about Haymitch just yet, I know that there is only one winner, but we are allies in the arena for now, I will figure out what to do after we split, in the arena.

"Alright, shall we head down?" asks Sofee.

"Yeah," I say.

We go into the elevator and about half way down Sofee says "Today, I want both of you too make some friends or allies. Be kind around everyone but not suspicious, don't make yourselves stand out, don't be targets."

Haymitch and I nod; we had already agreed to do this when we spoke earlier.

For some reason Sofee looks familiar to me, and now I know why. She was the person that the old lady volunteered for.

The doors to the training centre open and Haymitch and I walk out, the elevator closes, Sofee leaves with it. I'm shocked to find that only Brutus and Enobaria are present.

Remembering back to the many Hunger Games we watched, Enobaria is the one who killed a tribute in hand to hand combat by ripping their neck out with her teeth. She became so famous for it; she had her teeth altered to come to points. I should probably not make enemies with her; the Capitol will be counting on her doing it again. Then again I don't want to be near her in the arena so she is out of the question as an ally.

By ten o'clock there are still only half the tributes. Unfazed by this Atala starts her speech. She runs through the stations and the protocol, then sends us off. I head over to the knife station as I did last year and throw knives.

I have become dramatically better, last year I was only hitting three out of five in the heart, this time I don't miss once. I guess all of the training comes in handy. I get really into it, I don't even notice that I am taking up the whole area, Brutus and Chaff obviously also want a go, but I'm in their way. I send the last knife barrelling into the heart of the last dummy, and take a step back.

"Sorry," I say to Brutus and Chaff.

"It's alright, you're not that bad you know," says Chaff.

"Thanks," I mumble before moving off. Like Sofee said, I don't want to stand out in any way.

I go to the camouflage station. Haymitch and I actually did practice this a little as we wanted to be able to do everything. I can blend into things pretty decently, but that may only be because I am comparing myself to the morphlings from District six who are currently drawing swirls and love hearts on each other's faces. I feel sorry for them but if I want to live, I have to be somewhat cold hearted.

I move around the stations not finding anyone who stands out as a good ally until I meet Beetee at the fire station. He can't seem to get the hang of how to start a fire so I help him.

We start talking and I learn that he invents things, his smarts is how he won his Games; by electrocuting the other tributes. Someone like that would be really handy, Haymitch would hopefully approve.

At lunch I meet up with Haymitch, he and Finnick have been moving around the stations together. We talk, and Haymitch agrees to having Beetee on the team as long as we have Finnick. We now have brains as well as fighters, the people of the Capitol also seem to like Finnick and I so we have every area covered.

After lunch I talk to Beetee, he agrees as long as we can take a woman, not much older than my mother, named Wiress. She is smart too apparently, but from what I have seen of her she is not normal, or in shape. I agree though, because we need Beetee and Wiress seems nice.

The next couple days consist of training and becoming closer and learning more about our allies. Now, I want Wiress on our team, she has as Beetee calls it a sixth sense. She knows when trouble is coming. Plus after talking with her after a while I have really come to like her.

After lunch we will be scored again, last year I threw knives this year; I want to do as much as possible to show them that I have a wide range of abilities. I don't know if I want a good score or not, I don't want to stand out.

Most people don't know what to do and throughout lunch joke about it. There are many idea's like dancing, singing, stripping, it goes on. Finally lunch ends and we are waiting in the room for our names to be called.

As the girl from District 12 I am last, again. One by one everyone heads in and has their go; Haymitch and I are finally left alone.

"What are you going to do?" I ask Haymitch.

"Maybe I will show some hand to hand combat, that seems to be the thing I'm best at. What about you?" he asks.

"I am going to do as many stations as possible, I want to impress them with my ability to do anything," I say.

"Wow, up ourselves are we?" Haymitch says in a joking tone.

"I guess I need to be," I say.

"Guess so," Haymitch replies.

"Haymitch Abernathy," a pleasant female voice calls.

"That's you," I say.

"Good luck."

Haymitch goes and soon enough, the same pleasant voice calls me. I go in and show the Gamemakers all I can do; only a couple are looking, just like last year.

I spend the longest at the knife station, because this is my talent.

"Primrose Everdeen?" a Gamemaker calls out.

"Yes," I reply.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." I nod and head out.

When I get back, I take a shower change and have dinner. Time seems to fly, because I am so nervous about seeing my training score.

Eventually though, Portia, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Sofee and I all head into the living room to find out the scores.

We turn the TV on.

As I would have expected, high scores for Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria and Finnick. Everyone else is low to medium.

Haymitch seems pretty relaxed, but I can tell that he is hiding his nerves about his score. I am too hiding my nerves; I have to be the strong Hunger Games victor, not a week thirteen year old.

Haymitch's score is a nine. Everyone congratulates him and I wonder how good he really is, maybe he is hiding his skills from me.

He can't, we trained together.

My score flashes up onto the screen, it's a nine.

"Oh my God. Why did they give me a nine?" I ask.

"Probably because you're young. You're better at all skills than I am, but I am big and you're small, I would win in hand to hand combat," Haymitch says.

"No, I mean this is a really good score, last year I got a seven," I say.

"You trained hard," Cinna says. I smile at Cinna, then very quickly it seems everyone is going to bed.

"Good night," I say.

When I hop into bed I can't help but feel very pleased with myself, for getting a nine.


	12. The interview

**Thanks to:**

**Stella Hawk**

**Stronger123**

**Dolphin4444wssc**

**Graceaga**

**For your reviews, please review if you read the story! I like to know if people like it or not or if there is something wrong. And if you do I will mention you next week. **

**I didn't post in awhile because I have had exams. Fun.(note the sarcasm). **

**Anyway here is my next chapter enjoy :)**

** 12**

When I wake up I realise that once again, I forgot to shut the blinds. The light streams in hitting me directly in the eyes, but when I get up to shut them, Effie walks in to wake me up.

"Oh! Good you're awake, remember today we are practising for the interview tomorrow night!" she says happily.

I put a fake smile on and wait for her to leave. Once she's gone I shut the blinds and fall back onto the bed, but decide to get up as Effie will probably be back.

I take a shower than put on some clothes. I think back to last night and smile remembering my score, a seven. I wonder what the other tributes will think of it; obviously I haven't made myself a target seeing as they all got pretty good scores. Hopefully I still have a chance, I mean last year everyone's scores were better than mine yet I still won.

I put my hair into a tight bun as I don't want any hair in my face. Breakfast is neatly laid out, so I just take a small amount of everything. Sofee and Effie are waiting and Haymitch comes out soon after.

"Look,I don't need any help I have been a mentor all these years I know more than you Sofee,no offence," says Haymitch as he walks in the room.

"Well, actually that's what I was going to talk about. With you having been a mentor all these years and Prim was just on tour I thought that you two already know everything there is to know. What would be more helpful would be training in preparation for the Games. So I called up a few people in the Capitol, and they agreed to let you train in the training centre on the condition is it open to all other tributes. I have told all the mentors about this so you may now have today to train," Sofee says.

"Thank you," I say.

Effie huffs knowing very well, she never would have thought of that, and would have spent today getting me to twirl in dresses.

We finish breakfast and Haymitch and I head to the training floor. There is no one else here yet so I naturally go to the knife station. It is very quiet as there are no Gamemakers to watch us. I have thrown enough knives to be bored and I think Haymitch notices me finish up because he says "Do you want me to practice some tackling and self-defence with you?"

"Yeah, please," I reply.

Haymitch first shows me what to do if an attacker grabs you from behind and your hands are free. He grabs me around the waist with a lot of force I am shocked but ready to fight.

"Alright now put your hands into fists, if I was really attacking you what you would do is wack my hand with your knuckles as hard as you can." I pretend to do so and he releases accordingly.

"Now you would swing your right elbow aiming for my face, and then do the same with your left." I pretend to do this and he pretends as though I have hit him.

"Good," Haymitch says.

He continues to teach me this kind of thing for the rest of the day. We take a break for lunch, but that's the only break we get. Other tributes come and go, but at the end of the day were the only ones left.

We go back to our room in time for dinner.

"Yum," I say looking at the delicacies in front of me. We dig in and eventually I become too full to eat anymore. It is silent and I can tell that everyone one is thinking about things, Haymitch probably the Games, Effie how jealous she is of Sofee and Sofee about the interviews.

I quietly slip off to bed mumbling a "Goodnight."

In the morning I am roused by the prep team and once again they do my makeup, my hair and my nails. Octavia occasionally excuses herself to cry then comes back in freshened up.

They have braided the top part of my hair then tied it with an elastic so small it's almost invisible. But it's not tied at the bottom like normal; its tied only after a bit of my hair has been braided, then the rest falls out in the soft curls they have created with their hair products.

My nails are painted with small flames and my makeup is neutral.

Eventually Cinna arrives with my dress.

The dress is a black dress that is tight around my chest then flows to my knees. The rim of the dress has flames that faintly glow.

"What does this one do?" I ask.

"Nothing, that's it," says Cinna.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep, I want them to remember who they are putting into the Games," says Cinna.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, that they need to remember that they are putting a thirteen year old girl in an arena to fight for her life," the way Cinna says it, makes me realise how much he hates the Games.

All along Cinna has been for the Districts. I smile at the thought; he has truly always been on my side.

By the time Haymitch and I arrive all the other tributes are gathered off stage. We share small talk for a bit before tributes start being called up.

As the tributes go up and talk to Ceaser Flickerman I can see the absolute betrayal and rage they feel towards the Capitol for going against the one rule for the Games. Once you win you never have to going into the arena again.

They are smart though with how they play it, every time it seems to go back to President Snow. Not everyone does this, like Enobaria or Brutus.

Finally it's my go. The audience is an emotional wreck.

I can feel how innocent yet ready to fight I look. The mixture is so wrong that the Capitol crowd will hate it. That is most likely the effect Cinna wants it to have. He wants them to understand how wrong the whole thing is.

"So, Prim how are things going?" Ceaser asks.

"All right I guess considering my position," I reply.

"A little birdy told me you had a birthday recently, did you throw a party?" I can't help but wonder why Ceaser would ask this it's so off topic that I am confused.

"Um, no I didn't have a party," I say cautiously.

"How old did you turn?" he asks.

"13," I reply.

"Wow you're getting old now," this gets a laugh from the crowd.

"Maybe it will help me in the Hunger Games. And really out of us two I am the old one?" I say. The crowd laughs.

"Well, we are back to our old banter, aren't we? And Prim how would you expect your age to help you in these Games?"

"Well, everyone else is much older than me, so growing older is a good thing; there is then less of a disadvantage for me. I mean because of the Games I have had to grow up really fast," I say.

I can hear unhappy murmurs throughout the crowd.

"I guess so, you definitely have grown!" Ceaser exclaims trying not to let the crowd get upset, it is the last thing president Snow needs. Unhappy Capitol people. I recognise this as my chance.

"Yeah, I guess," I put on an obviously fake smile making the Capitol people think I am trying to hide my sadness.

Then I start to cry "I just really want to go home, I miss my mum and sister, and I want to grow taller and older and have kids someday, and fall in love. If only President Snow could stop these Games," I manage to get out.

The buzzer sounds but that was enough to set off the crowd.

They chant telling Snow to stop these Games. They get angry at him for breaking the rule that we can't go back into the Games. I walk out with tear stained cheeks. As soon as the cameras can't see me I wipe my cheeks. I hope they bought it, I'm pretty sure the crowd that was there did.

I see Cinna and all he says is "Perfect."

The final interview is Haymitch. He and Ceaser banter before the topic becomes more serious, they talk about how he feels about going into the Games. Haymitch brings me up.

"Yeah, we have become quite close, she is like a niece. It's hard for me to watch her have to do this. Its one thing being an adult, but when it's her, I mean she is thirteen and she has to fight for her life. Prim is only a little girl."

This sets the crowd off, they cry and scream, all hatred it sent toward President Snow, he can't win this situation. He has to go through with the Games to contain the Districts, but if we go into the arena the Capitol people will hate him for it.

The buzzer goes, Haymitch leaves the stage and Ceaser concludes the night. We head back to the training centre and say our goodbyes; this is always the hardest part.

At least tomorrow when the Games commence I will know that the Capitol people hate the idea of it, of me being in there, a little girl. We haven't known Sofee for too long so saying goodbye to her is not as hard as Effie, but I try to convince myself I will see them again.

I don't even want to think about the fact that either Haymitch or I will die. Effie is crying like last year, but I keep it together. As I walk back to my room I think of how my original plan to be tuff won't work, to get sponsors I will have to be the 13 year old girl that happens to be able to fight and they want to save.

Before I hop into bed I close the blinds.

**Sorrry is some of the stuff in this chapter isn't believeable, or dosen't seem like Prim. **

**Review on what you think please, it's so close to the Games now :)**


	13. Let the Games begin

**Thanks to:**

**Ticket140**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**wy479**

**Dolphin4444wssc**

**Stronger123**

**For your reviews!**

**This chapter may be a little short but it does cover a fair bit. **

**Let the Games Begin...**

**13**

I get no more sleep tonight than I did last year.

I have that dream of Rue again, but Rue transforms into Katniss, then suddenly she gets up with no injuries, she starts to chase after me, suddenly with a knife in hand. As a natural instinct I run, she throws the knife and it lodges itself into my back. I am no longer in my body though, I am watching what is happening. Katniss pulls the knife out and walks away to let me die. Then there is the singing it's Rue, she's next to me singing while I die.

When I wake, I am sweating and panting and crying. I can't do this; I can't go into the Games again. I am so scared. What if I die? I may be dead within hours. It becomes so claustrophobic in my room that I can't breathe. I urgently get out of bed and storm out of my room, the door is locked though.

I shake the handle furiously but nothing. The window maybe I can get some fresh air there. It's not a window though, just a glass pane.

I start banging on the doors, after around five minutes of this my arms become tired, I still have adrenalin pumping through my veins though. Screaming is taken into consideration, but I would probably wake up Haymitch and that's not fair. I wonder if he can sleep, I wonder if any of the tributes can, maybe were all awake right now.

In the end I get back into bed hoping to get any amount of sleep, it's so precious in the arena. I drift in and out of sleep for an hour, before completely falling asleep.

Cinna arrives in my room at dawn. He accompanies me to the roof.

I place a hand and foot on the ladder and wait for the electric current to freeze me in place, it does. At the top the doctor injects a tracker into my left arm, wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

The hovercraft takes off and I stare out the window until it become black. Cinna tells me to eat so I try, but instantly feel sick. I am too nervous, anything I eat I will throw up, I do know how vital food is in the arena so I settle on drinking water, this is even more important.

When we reach the launch room I am allowed to take a shower so I do, it helps calm me a little, but I am still constantly on the verge of tears. When I hop out Cinna helps me into my clothes, the are very thin though.

"What would this be good for?" I ask shakily.

"I'm not sure, it will offer a little in the way of protection for cold or water," Cinna replies.

"Oh ok," I say because even simply speaking has become hard for me. My throat is tight and I will just stumble over my words.

"Oh, don't forget this," Cinna says as he hands me the Mockingjay pin. I nod a smile not trusting my voice.

I wrap Cinna in a hug, I am shaking and he is the only thing that stabilises me. I hear the sickeningly pleasant voice from last year telling me to move to the plate. Doesn't she realise what is about to happen? That 23 people are about to die? I hate Capitol people.

I step on the plate holding Cinna's hands, the glass wrap around breaking our contact.

As I rise Cinna mouths the words "Good luck" to me. Luck, if only that were on my side.

I look up but everything is glary. I can't see right. I blink furiously knowing I will only have a minute. I look down and find waves lapping on the cylinder, water, I can swim. What's in the water though? I shouldn't think about that, I will probably have to swim anyway. My vision becomes clearer and I can see Haymitch, he is directly opposite to me. Finnick on the other hand is only two people to my right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!" I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice say. The clock starts counting from 60.

I scan my surroundings; the golden horn is in the middle of what looks to be an island. No, there are twelve strips of land coming out; within the lands strips water on top of that water two tributes. I am with woof from District 8.

30 seconds left.

I position myself ready to dive to my left.

20 seconds.

I look around and find that everyone else has done the same knowing no other way of getting to horn. You must swim.

10 seconds.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gong sounds.

I dive ignoring the fact that someone may try and kill me right now. I swim through the waves, it's harder than at the lake in 12, but for some reason I feel very light making it easier to swim.

Once the water becomes shallow I start running, kicking my heels up so I can go faster, and not be slowed by the water.

Finally I reach the Horn and enter it looking for a weapon anything near me; I don't want to trap myself in the horn. The closest thing to me is a trident, Finnick's. I grab it then I see some knives and grab them. I slide the trident into my belt and hold the knives ready. Why am I able to get such good weapons? I must be all the way into the horn.

When I turn I realise I am, and Woof is running at me full speed ready to kill. I throw a knife and it lodges itself in between his eyes. He falls and I feel a pang of guilt. No, I must keep going.

I spot Finnick and run over to him he is helping mags onto the shore in a hurry.

"Finnick!" I yell.

He whips his head around in a fight ready stance.

"Prim, where's Haymitch?!" he yells back.

"I don't know I've got your trident," I yell as I run across to him.

His face lights up as I give it to him, it's like old friends being reunited. I scoff and turn wanting to find Haymitch. I never took back my knife from Woof, so I am left with five.

After a few seconds of searching I see Haymitch he is heading my way. We connect eyes; he looks behind him the runs harder. I look behind him and see Gloss releasing a spear from his grip.

He is aiming it straight for Haymitch.


	14. Less than a millisecond

**I know I havent posted in a while but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for some reason, anyway it finally did so I am now posting this chapter. Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger for this long. **

**Thanks to:**

**CoDmaster975**

**CatnipGirlOnFire**

**Stronger123**

**Dolphin4444wssc**

**For your reviews.**

**Please review it helps me to write more, I really like knowing what people think and if they have any suggestions or criticism.**

**Encase you forgot what was happening:**

After a few seconds of searching I see Haymitch he is heading my way.

We connect eyes; he looks behind him the runs harder. I look behind him and see Gloss releasing a spear from his grip.

He is aiming it straight for Haymitch.

**Now for chapter 14...**

14

Its takes me less than a millisecond to realise what's happening. I jump to Haymitch; he can't die, not yet. I push him out of the way.

Not fast enough. Not fast enough. That's all I can think as I feel the point of the spear slice my hip. I shriek, but quickly get up.

Haymitch tugs me, but I pull against his grip. I quickly find one of my knives and send it plummeting into gloss. It lodges into his chest. Perfect. Haymitch pulls me on completely unaware that I have hurt my hip. We run knowing that there will be another team of strong fighters on our tails. Gloss would have been one of them.

My hands are on my hip applying as much pressure as I can. I don't know how bad it is or if there is much blood. We run until the sand ends, from here it's a jungle that rises sharply. We walk into and I find I have never seen anything like it. The soil is black and spongy, the trees are all dark green, and there are vines and other vegetation covering the floor. The air is hot but filled with moisture. As we walk I can feel myself sweating and panting, that isn't my largest problem though; my hip is really hurting.

"Haymitch," I say.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"My hip," I reply.

"What about it?" he asks, not bothering to turn around.

"When gloss threw his sword at you it hit me," I say.

I look at my hip, the fabric is torn from the sword and there is a gash, nothing that could have done any serious damage. Haymitch turns around and looks at my hip.

"Don't worry about it it's not that bad, we only have a problem if it gets infected," he states.

"It helps if you put saltwater on it," says Mags.

"Then should we go down to the water?" I ask.

"That's where the others are though," says Haymitch.

"We should just keep moving, try figure this place out and if we see any other tributes kill them," says Finnick.

I was taken aback at how upfront he was about killing tributes. I don't really like to think that we are just like Careers. The other team are more like Careers, I mean Brutus volunteered.

We keep going, on the way I keep an eye out for any animals I could catch, nobody has thought much about food.

Every step I take there is some kind of foliage in my way, I constantly am pushing back thin branches from trees.

"We might be able to see the cornucopia from up here," I say looking at a very large rock. We have been climbing up the hill for almost half an hour; we should be able to see something.

It takes me seconds to get to the top of the giant rock. I look down and hate what I see, dead bodies everywhere all dressed in purple so I can't tell who is who. Some still fight. A minute later Finnick appears next to me.

"You make that rock look a lot easier to climb than it is," he says.

"So, I like climbing rocks," I say defensively.

"Whoa, I was just complementing you. I wonder if your sister has your attitude," says Finnick with a wink.

"Hey enough talking about Katniss," I say once again defensively. I think I am in a bad mood from seeing all those dead bodies, and Finnick is annoying me so really I can't help but take it out on him.

"Why would I want to do that? You have a very good looking sister you know," Finnick says obviously trying to annoy me.

I draw my knife from my belt ready to stab him. Finnick already had his trident in hand. I size up Finnick, he is obviously taller and stronger but maybe my knife might reach him before he could throw his trident.

"Hey you two stop it!" says Haymitch angrily.

"She pulled out her knife, I am just ready to defend myself," Finnick says.

Hesitantly I put the knife away; this isn't helping my innocent image. It's one thing if I kill someone in self-defence, but killing an ally? No one would like me after that; no one would believe I'm innocent. Finnick relaxes so he is still holding his trident but casually.

I remember back to his Hunger Games, how he caught the other tributes in nets then speared them with his trident. He was smart, I will admit that, but I don't know if I could kill someone my age when they beg and plead me not to. I probably wouldn't have the guts and would have walked away hoping someone else would.

We continue walking for a while, I don't want to look at Finnick because he just walks with a smirk on his face like it's all some funny joke, when I was prepared to kill him. I guess that's good though, it makes it look like it was a joke and I wouldn't kill him, the Capitol people will think that, hopefully.

As we walk I realise my need for water, my mouth is completely dry.

"Haymitch we need to find water soon," I say.

"I know there haven't been any obvious signs of water though. That is except for all the living plant and animal life," he replies.

We continue trudging along tiring ourselves out, it doesn't seem like were finding any water here so all this walking feels pointless.

Haymitch slashes through yet another vine, the force of him cutting through it pushes the remaining part of the stem to bounce forward, as it does it makes a large zap sound and falls to the ground burnt. Haymitch drops his knife and curses.

"No one touch the trees," says Finnick sternly.

"They were fine before though, maybe the tree touched something else," I say.

I pick up a stick, and throw it in front of Haymitch. It zaps and falls to the ground burnt. I walk across a bit and throw another, the same reaction.

"It's like some kind of wall," I say.

"Maybe it's the edge," Haymitch suggests.

"What do you mean 'the edge'?" I question.

"When I was in my Hunger Games, the edge was a cliff. Maybe this is the edge of ours. We have been walking for a while and the Cornucopia usually starts in the middle. It's probably like a physical dome around the entire arena," Haymitch says.

"Well now we know a little more about the arena at least," I say.

"Make sure you don't touch it," Mags says quietly. "It looks to be an electric current. If I'm right, if you touch it, it may shock your heart and kill you," Mag finishes louder.

"We should walk along it though," says Finnick.

"That way we have an idea of where in the arena we are." I nod in agreement, and we walk along it.

I kick the dirt a little as I walk, it landing not far in front of me. This continues until I hear the zap, see a puff of smoke and dirt that has been burnt to ashes in front of me.

I stop dead in my tracks and Finnick, Haymitch and Mags all bump into me so I push them backwards.

The electric wall, Is right in front of me. The wall seems to be curving, that would be due to it being a circle.

"We should probably stop," Finnick suggests. "It's hopeless we aren't finding any water, it looks like there's none."

"They can't do that!" I say. "We will all be dead in about two days."

"There must be a twist of some sort," Haymitch says.

"Last year when I was in the Games, they provided me with no water and no game. They wanted me to head back to the Cornucopia for a fight," I say.

"They wouldn't do that though, this morning was the bloodbath, that should have been enough," says Haymitch.

"Maybe we aren't looking well enough," says Finnick. Mags mumbles in agreement to Finnick's statement.

"Look for now we should just set up camp," Haymitch says.

By now all I can think about is the thirst in my throat. "We need water," I say sounding desperate.

My voice has cracked due to the lack of hydration, I try clearing my throat but it does nothing.

Finnick has collected some of the long grass and is weaving it with Mags. Haymitch is attempting to setup a shelter from our surroundings. What I said seems to have gotten the attention of Mags because she moves away from the grass and digs a hole.

"Grass," she says holding out her hand expectantly.

I grab some of the grass laying on the floor, which was plucked by Finnick moments ago. Mags weaves it and covers the inside of the hole with the stuff. She then stands and searches until she picks up a group of rocks and leaves. She places all of the rocks into the now full hole. She then places the leaves on the rocks before getting up and starting to make mats again.

All I can think is what was the point of that?

I walk back over to Finnick to question him.

Before I can actually ask him anything he says "The rocks will collect the moisture from the air and produce it as water from the condensation onto the leaves, the grass at the bottom stops it from escaping into the dirt."

I walk back over to the hole to find many droplets of water. Maybe I have a little longer in this arena than two days.

Mags may have just saved our lives.

**Please review! Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas tell me or any criticism. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not very eventful but, yeah. Sorry. Review!**


	15. The fire keeps burning

**Ok don't kill me for updating this late haha**

**I have had the worst writers block, I just could think of anything, and I'm sorry it's not even a big chapter :( **

**If you have any ideas for the story comment!**

**I need reviews because I haven't really been that inspired lately :( sorry i'm really annoying aha**

**Thanks to:**

**McKenzie - because I can't PM you i have a reply to you down the bottom :)**

**CoDmaster975**

Rue

Primrue

Ali - your so sweet thanks! haha

PrincessLyoka

wy479

**For your reviews ;)**

15

It has been about an hour since Mags showed us her trick to use the condensation of the water. I have frequently been checking it but there is just not enough water to get by with.

"This isn't enough. We don't have enough water," I state impatiently.

"Look this was a good idea and all, but it's not enough," Haymitch agrees.

Mags shrugs her shoulders. I am becoming increasingly hot, bothered and frustrated.

"Look if we can't have water we at least need food. I will go hunt, and search to see if there is any water," I say not waiting for anyone's opinions. As I stand I grab a knife from my belt and start to walk away. No one objectifies as even though we are in the Hunger Games, we are all very dehydrated and hungry.

I walk slowly and stealthily, waiting for any sign of an animal or water. After ten minutes of walking I hear a rustle in the trees above me. It takes a second too long for the animal to realise I am below it, because my knife plummets into it head.

The animal looks to be some sort of overgrown bird. The colour of its feathers seems to be the same brown shade, of the tree. Maybe it can camouflage. I look to it's long beak and realise that the fur underneath is wet. After closer inspection I realise that it must have been drinking from something, as there are also water droplets on its beak.

Immediately I check as far as a thirty yard radius, where could it have got the water from? Disappointed, tired, hot and frustrated I walk back. They look at me as if to question if I had found any water but of course I haven't. I show them the bird and how it had been drinking, but I couldn't find the water source.

I pluck and skin the bird whilst Haymitch, Finnick and Mags continue weaving the grass mats and huts. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes when I see the parachute land behind Haymitch. Excited, I get up and run over. My hands fumble to open and when they do are greeted with a strange object.

"What is it?" Haymitch questions.

"How am I supposed to know?" I reply.

We look to Mags and Finnick but they just shrug. Haymitch fiddles with it but still finds no use. I think back to the bird and remember how similar its beak looked.

"The beak," I say in a state of thought. Haymitch looks at me confused. "The bird, its beak. It looks the same as that," I say.

Haymitch nods in agreement, before asking "So what does that mean?"

"Well they are both, tube like shaped, and could easily stab something. Like anything. Maybe it sucks water from the ground," I say.

"Wait, no it doesn't," Haymitch says as he takes it from my hands. I sit down no longer able to stand from my persistent thirst. Haymitch pushes the object into the tree.

Within seconds water droplets start to fall out of the tube, then soon enough comes a small but steady flow.

"Quick grab something to catch the water!'' I exclaim.

There are small grass mats initially made to sit on which I grab and force into an upward almost bowl like shape so that it can catch water. As soon as it does I poor the water into my mouth. We all take turns until finally we are satisfied.

The sun is quickly setting now and I can see the moon becoming more, prominent. I have been dreading night time and not because of the animals or traps that surely lurk in the darkness, but because we will see all the faces of the dead tributes. Soon enough the anthem plays and I start to fidget.

The first person is the man from District 5. That means everyone from District 1-4 is alive. Next is the male morphlings from 6, then Cecilia and Woof from 8, both from 9, the woman from 10, and Seeder from 11. I keep thinking back to Cecilia's kids trying not to let her go, and they remind me of myself, except I didn't have to watch my dad die.

The sky becomes dark again and everyone falls into silence. We sit there like this no longer than five minutes, it feels like hours.

"You guys can sleep I will be on watch first," I offer, wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

Everyone moves into the hut, and I sit just outside of the mouth of it. It starts to dawn on me, that either Haymitch or I will die. He isn't just a stupid drunk like everyone thinks, at the moment he is strong and sober. They don't know that he is trying.

I wish I wasn't here, I wish the Capitol never had the stupid idea of reaping past victors. I wish they never came up with the Hunger Games. I never thought I would wish to kill someone, but right here right now all I want is to kill Snow. To hear his pathetic apology as his final words.

I throw a rock in frustration, wishing I could scream but if I did, that would probably get me killed.

Maybe my goal in here shouldn't be to survive. Maybe I shouldn't just be thinking about myself, but something much larger, something important to everyone else. Thoughts of a rebellion have crossed my mind but never have I been really serious, well I have never had the guts. But I'm in here and I'm probably going to die anyway. So why not make my death mean something? Maybe I could be a martyr for a cause, or if I survive I could keep the fire burning.

I am the girl on fire.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, comment with ideas!**

**So, to Mckenzie:**

**Sorry to confuse you! I think as I am writing everything makes perfect sense in my head and sometimes my ideas don't come across. Haymitch wasn't bothered because at first he thought it was just a small cut, when he turned and saw it he realised it was worse. As they are in the arena and had enough to worry about, Haymitch didn't make a big deal of the cut. He also saw food and water as a bigger priority at that time.**


End file.
